Who The Hell Are These Two Idiots?
by GlompingDuo
Summary: The author of This Can't Be Real, and the author of Double Trouble On The Merry have teamed up to write their own screwed up adventures in the One Piece World! Please be warned, things will get a little crazy with Taco and Jess running around.LufxOCSanxOC
1. Chapter 1

HIYA!  
YO _WHAT IT DO HOMIES!_  
-bites- WELCOME TO OUR STORYYY!  
_-pumps fist in air- HELL YEAH!  
_My name's Jess! I write the story Double Trouble, in case you didn't know!  
_YAR! And I be Taco! I write This Can't Be Real!_  
So, we teamed up to write this lovely random story!  
_Random is nice! Right Jess?_  
A firetruck just went by my house. Oh.. wait! Yes, random is nice!  
_Random is nice...Randomness is the base of my life. I SWIM in it. BE JEALOUS!_  
SO ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER!  
_YEA!! OR ELSE I'LL CUT YA!  
_SHE'S KIDDING OF COURSE! NOW ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 1: Introducing...THE LESBIAN LOVERS!

"OH JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!" Taco yelled one fine morning on Hana Island. She glomped the red haired girl to the floor of their kitchen.

"LOL" Jess yelled, laughing. "Morning, Taco!"

Taco got up and helped Jess to her feet. "Morning!" Taco cheered, trying to get her curly hair out her face. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good." Jess dusted herself off. "You?"

"Well…I would've slept good if your sexy ass kept out of my dreams." Taco pointed dramatically to Jess. "STALKER!"

Jess laughed. "And you're a rapist."

Taco smiled proudly. "So what are we gonna do today?"

"Well…" Jess grinned. "I heard that a band of pirates docked this morning."

Taco grew excited. "Really?"

Jess nodded. "Yea. All they wanted was supplies apparently. The mayor said that he'll get them whatever supplies they want, as long as they don't come towards the city."

Taco grinned. "So cool! Let's go see them! Where are they!?"

"They're at the east port." Jess stopped Taco, who was about to run off. "But no one is allowed to go see them."

Taco stared at Jess, who stared back at her. "Since when did we follow what that old man says?" Taco asked.

"Never…" Jess answered and then ran out their house, grinning.

Taco and Jess ran side by side, occasionally dodging some trees that were in their way randomly. They skidded to a stop the view of the old mayor talking to a group of teenagers around their own age, and a small reindeer.

Jess squealed, "Oh my god! That reindeer is sooo CUTEH!"

Taco slapped Jess on the back of her head, "Shhh! The mayor will see us up here!"

Jess pouted quietly, rubbing her head, "I'd fake cry right now if we weren't trying to be all James Bond-like."

Taco started tip toeing closer, Jess following close behind her. Both girls hid inside a bush about a good 20 feet away from the group of young pirates. The Mayor nodded, saying something to the group then walked away towards the lively town that was terrified of pirates.

Taco's jaw dropped, "Look.. at.. those.. men…"

Jess could have sworn she saw drool, yet when she looked over she couldn't help but only stare at the cute little reindeer. Her eyes sparkled, stars floating around her, "I wanna glomp the reindeer!"

Taco looked at the same cute little reindeer with the awesome hat on, and she quietly squealed. "I'm gonna hug him first!"

Jess pouted, "I wanna hug him!"

Taco shook her head, "Nope! I am!"

Jess folded her arms and sat down pouting, "B-but…"

Taco shook her head 'no'.

She sat in defeat before an idea sparked in her mind, "I'm make out with you if you let me hug him first!"

Taco grinned evilly down at the girl, "You got yourself a deal!"

Then, Taco grabbed the red head and locked lips with her.

-Insert HUGE lesbian make out session here-

During the session, a loud "ahem" was heard and the girls pulled apart, staring at the group in front of them. One of the guys was lying on the ground, a puddle of blood surrounding his body.

"What are you doing?" A boy wearing a straw hat asked. "Don't you get cooties for kissing a girl?"

Taco and Jess sweat dropped. "Noooo." Jess answered.

"I get horny making out with another girl." Taco said.

"What's that?" The boy asked.

"Luffy shut up." Said a girl with red hair. "Why were you two….kissing behind the bush?"

Taco looked at Jess. "Cause she's my bitch and I told her too."

"LIAR!" Jess protested. "I only made out with you because…" She looked at the cute little reindeer and her eyes sparkled. "REINDEER!" And she did her SUPER MEGA AWESOME EPIC BETTER THAN YOUR MOM GLOMP ATTACK on the poor reindeer. "SO KYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!"

"GAH!! LET ME GO!"

Taco laughed, along with the straw hat boy of the group.

"You are so cute, yes you are!" Jess cooed as Taco looked over the group. There was the straw hat kid, the red haired girl, a guy with a LONG nose who was laughing at the reindeer. There was a sexy ass guy with GREEN HAIR and the one on the floor had blond hair and there was another woman with black hair.

"YOU GUYS LOOK SO AWESOME!" Taco squealed.

"TACO!! JESS!"

Taco and Jess jumped up. "Oh no!" Jess exclaimed.

"That damn old man!" Taco growled.

The mayor stomped up to the duo. "What are you doing here?! You know you too are not allowed to communicate with…._pirates_!" He snapped.

"I don't care!" Taco yelled. "They're not gonna hurt anyone!"

"How would you know?!" The mayor retorted.

"LOOK AT THAT!" Taco pointed to the reindeer, who was still being hugged by Jess. "SOMETHING THAT CUTE CAN'T BE DANGEROUS!"

"SHUT UP!" The mayor exclaimed. "YOU TWO! GET BACK HOME! NOW!"

Taco and Jess looked at each other and sighed.

"Fine…" They said sadly. "See ya guys."

And they started walking back to their house.

"They were so cool!" They heard the straw hat kid exclaim.

As they walked on home, anyone who would pass them would see two identical mischievous grins on their faces.

* * *

_YAR! Did you all enjoy!?  
_I know I did! :D  
_Yea you did! WE SAW SEXY MEN!  
_YEAH WE DID-heart-  
_Who doesn't love sexy men?  
_RAWR  
_EXACTLY!! THAT'S WHO!_  
_SO REVIEW YOU! OR JESS HERE WILL BITE YOUR FACE OFF! =D  
_YES, I INDEED WILL BITE YOU. BYE!  
_BAI! x3_


	2. Chapter 2: Sneaky Sneaky

_**YAR HAR!**_

HIYA! :D

_**We have chapter 2, yo!**___

Chyeah dudes! ;D -EPICNESS-

_**LOL Thankies for the reviews...all two of them!**_

YES! THEY WERE AWESOME3

_**SO LETS DO IT TO IT!**_

OR I'LL BITE YEA' -chompchomp-

_**She will...you should know this**_

Hehe…SO ENJOY!

Disclaimer: We suck…the end.

Chapter Two: Sneaky Sneaky Jess looked through the binoculars out the window, watching the mayor waddle into his own home. Her eyes moved over to the port, and saw the pirates had yet to leave probably staying for the night. She grinned to herself, turning around to Taco. "He's gone." Taco just laughed, "You know, you look almost like a Pedo looking out the window with those."

She laughed evilly, "And?" "Ready to head down?" They looked down at their all black attire; Jess had a black beanie over her red hair. They quietly snuck out of the house through the back door, which was out of view from the mayor's house. They quietly closed the door, walking out towards the woods to give themselves more cover.

The moon was shining brightly through a few scattered clouds, the stars barely shown tonight. The girls continued moving forward, quietly walking afraid to catch any extra attention that could possible get them in trouble.

The stopped in the same bush they were in only hours before, staring up at the ship they were about to sneak out on to. Just as Jess and Taco was about to leave the cover the bush was providing them, someone popped out in front of them.

Both girls fell back onto their butts, staring at the same Straw Hat wearing boy as before. He grinned down at them, jumping in the bush next to them. "Yo!"

Taco shoved Jess aside and hopped over to the boy. "Hey! My name is Taco. What's yours?!"

"My name is Luffy! I like your name, Taco!" Luffy grinned. Taco grinned with him and Jess pouted.

"What am I? Invisible?" She asked.

"Yea." Taco replied. "You've been replaced!"

Jess gasped. "You can't do that! What about….the LOVE we had. What about our kids!?"

Taco snorted. "Please. I never wanted those brats in the first place."

Taco stood up and looked at Luffy. "Can we see your ship?"

Luffy grinned. "SURE!"

Just as Taco was about to walk with Luffy, Jess clinged onto her ankle.

"NoOoOoOo! Please don't leave me! I loveded you!"

Taco stared at Jess before sweeping her up in a hug. "Oh Jess…I can never leave you."

"Taco…." Jess started to fake cry onto Taco's shoulder. Soon, the fake cries were turned into laughter as the girls started rolling on the floor. Luffy laughed and exclaimed.

"You guys are funny! Come on. Let's go meet the rest of the crew!" And Luffy led them onto their ship.

Soon, they were all introduced to each other and the two girls were hopping happily on the deck.

"I can't believe we're on a pirate ship!" Jess exclaimed happily.

"I know! This is so cool!" Taco grinned.

"Shouldn't you guys be at home? The mayor said you're not allowed to be here." Nami told them.

The two stopped and stared at the girl before they busted out laughing.

"SCREW THAT OLD MAN!" Taco exclaimed.

Jess nodded beside her, "He needs to get that rather large stick out of his ass!" Luffy blinked at her, "He has a stick in his butt?" Jess laughed, "Yup!" Taco shrugged, "Though you can't blame him."

Jess nodded, "Pirates use to attack our village all the time!" "Then the old man started barking out laws like crazy." Jess pouted, "He ruins all our fun with those stupid rules!" Usopp peeped up from in front of them, "How many laws do you two break?"

They both grinned evilly, "At least 5 a week." Nami looked at the girls, "And what happens if he finds you on our ship?" Jess tapped her chin, "Well… I don't really know. We've never exactly been on a pirate ship be-!"

Jess trailed from her sentence her eyes landing on the small reindeer known as Chopper. She jumped at him, pulling him into a hug, "You're sooo CUTE!" Taco scratched her head, "She's gonna cry her eyes out when you guys leave."

Luffy grinned, "Then come with us!"

Jess looked up at the boy, still hugging tightly onto the struggling Chopper, "But… we can't do much fighting." Taco nodded, "Really all we can do is run around like morons." Luffy tapped his chin, then a light bulb lit in his head, "You can be our comedians! You guys are really funny!"

Taco and Jess looked at each other and shrugged. "Alright…we're in."

Luffy grinned. "YAY!" He yelled. He made to tackled the duo, but Jess sidestep, making Taco the one being tackled. "I'M SO GLAD YOU JOINED MY CREW!"

Taco blushed and felt herself being oxygen deprived by the huge hug Luffy was giving her. "OI!" Taco yelled. "I CANT BREATHE!"

It was then that Luffy was kicked off by the ever sexy, Sanji.

"Thanks Sanji." Taco said, standing up. "I thought I was gonna die…"

"So you two idiots are going to join…what about your parents?" Zoro asked, dodging a kick from Sanji.

"I got no parents." Taco answered.

"I'M A TEST TUBE BABY!" Jess cheered.

"Is…that something to be cheerful about?" Usopp asked.

Jess shrugged. "I think it's awesome that I didn't come out of a woman's vagina."

Taco laughed and Luffy grew confused.

"What's a vagina?"

Taco gave him a look before looking at Zoro. "Is he really that stupid?"

Zoro sighed and nodded. "Yea…"

"And he's your captain…?" Jess asked.

"Yea."

"Interesting." Both girls said at the same time.

"Is it really?" Sanji asked.

"Not really." They grinned and Taco noticed Robin.

"You're fucking hot." She pointed at the woman, who blinked.

"Um…"

Jess bounced up next to the tall woman looking up at her, "She's bi!" Luffy tilted his head to the side, "What's that?" Jess giggled to herself, and Taco answered, "I like boys and girls!" Luffy again, tilted his head to the side, "I like boys and girls too… am I bi?"

Zoro shook his head, walking away, "I'm tired." Jess began jumping up and down, "Pick me! Pick me!" Taco blinked calling on Jess, "Hi!" The crew blinked at the grinning Jess, sweat dropping. Sanji danced over to her, "Hi Jess-chan!"

She stuck her tongue out, "Ew! Just call me Jess!" Taco looked over towards Jess, whispering to the person next to her which happened to be Nami, "I don't think she's realized that she not hugging Chopper anymore." Nami looked over towards Jess then back to Taco, "I take it she likes him?" Taco nodded, "If you hadn't noticed from the glomping, she's quite attracted to anything cute in fuzzy, oh, and shiny things

Just then Jess started crying, "Where's Chopper!?" Chopper gulped from behind Luffy, "Stay away!" Jess pouted, "B-but.." Sanji smiled down at Jess, "You can hug me!

Jess grinned jumping on Sanji, "Yay!" Hearts exploded from Sanji's body. Nami blinked, shaking her head, "We should probably set out early tomorrow so the mayor doesn't notice you two." "Don't worry about us!"

Jess nodded with Taco, "We're sneaky!" "I'm hungry!" Everyone looked over to their Captain, Nami glared at him, "You just ate before they came!" He pouted, "I'm still hungry."

Taco raised her hand. "I CAN COOK!"

Jess pointed at Taco. "SHE CAN COOK! SHE GOTS MAD SKILLZ!"

Taco nodded happily and Luffy cheered. "YAY!"

"So can I?!" Taco hopped up and down happily.

"Yea! Yea!" Luffy nodded.

Nami sighed. "I guess we can have a snack."

Taco grinned. "Where's the kitchen?!"

Sanji hopped up. "Over here, my dear!" He exclaimed, leading Taco to the kitchen.

Jess pouted. "She stole my huggy person." She spotted Chopper trying to sneak away and she grinned. "REINDEER!" And she glomped him.

"GAH!" Chopper screamed.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Jess cheered. "I can't wait!"

In the kitchen, Taco was exclaiming the same thing. "We're pirates, yo!"

She grinned. "YO HO! YO HO! A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME!"

-End-

DID YEA' LIKE IT?!

_**YEA!! DIDJA!?**_

-ghost- BARK BARK BARK

_**...ghosts don't bark...**_

....Obviously, you've never heard a ghost

_**Im afraid of them...D:**_

I hang with them.

_**DDDDDDD:**_

OMGOGOGMG! GHOST HUNTERS IN 9 MINUTES!

_**NOOO!!**_

OH YES!

_**So uh...we should wrap this up then?**_

BARK BARK BARK! OMGGG DRUMMER BOY'S IN THE SHOWER =D BYE!! ;D

_**Please review guys!!!**_

Or I'll bite yea!

_**Yea....BAI!!**_


	3. Chapter 3: A Wonderful Morning!

HI GUIZZZZ

_**=D HAI!**_

......HI!

_**HOW YOU BE?!**_

Good. :F

_**I be good too. :B**_

HI!

_**Why are you still saying hi, moron**_?

...don't hit me D:

_**-rolls eyes- I'm not gonna hit ya...**_

YAY!

_**LOL We wants to thank ya guy for teh reviews!**_

YES THANK YOU A LOTS :D

_**We loves reviews much...they make us happy...and we like happy...especially at night...-grins at Jess-**_

EPIC SEX!

_**VERY EPIC!!**_

HI!

_**...Don't say hi ever again...**_

................ why not?

_**Because you said it like Ten thousand times!**_

....No I didn't!

_**Yea ya did**_

NUH AH!

_**-ignores- So anyway! Let's get down to the story!**_

HEY!I DUN LIKE TO BE IGNORED D:

_**-ignores and smiles- I hope you all enjoy! Now here is the disclaimer!**_

Disclaimer: ............Taco wishes she could own Luffy so she can cheat on me every night with him.

_**-grins- Oh yes**_

Chapter 3: A Wonderful Morning! Please note the sarcasm…

The mayor of Hana Island was shaking in anger as he read the letter he found at Taco and Jess' house the next morning.

"Those….idiots!"

_Dear Old Man!_

_This is Taco and Jess, yo! We're just letting you know that we are __**ROLLING WITH PIRATES! **__JESS! DON'T TAKE THE PEN AWAY FROM ME!!_

_Anyway…we got sick of all the laws and your old ass taking away our fun,_

_**SO BYE BITCH!**_

_JESS! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!_

_Ahem…anyway…We'll see ya…soon... maybe. Just don't get an ulcer or explode or something. We actually LIKE you, old man._

_**SO DON'T DIE!**_

_Yes…even Jess. SO TAKE CARE, YO! Keep our house alive._

_**Yea man. She's our baby.**_

_Bai!_

_Taco __**AND JESS YO!**_

The mayor could only sigh as he walked out of the house. The only life in this island had now taken the path of a pirate.

~With the Mugiwaras, yo~

It was the morning after the two strange girls joined the crew, and Jess was now trying to wake up a sleeping Taco.

"Dammit!" Jess cursed. "Wake up!" She slapped Taco on her head, but she just grumbled and rolled onto her stomach.

Jess sighed and walked out onto the deck.

"I NEED HELP!"

Jess looked around the ship trying to find any source of help, her eyes scanning the ship landing on a grinning captain. She smirked, her bangs shadowing her eyes for an evil look. She walked over to Luffy; a slightly scared look appeared upon his face.

An on-looking Nami raised her brow, as Jess whispered into Luffy's ear. His face went to grinning, to confused within a minute. He titled his head to the side, Jess grinned, "I'll tell you what it means after, just come along Luffy." She grabbed his hand, walking forward Luffy still in place. She continued for a few feet, stopping suddenly looking back at him, "Dude… you're stretchy!"

He nodded the confused look still on his face. She sighed, "Come on, Luffy! I said I'll explain after! It'll be FUN." He nodded running forward catching up with the now walking Jess. She looked inside the doorway at the still sleeping Taco, she grinned. Pushing Luffy inside winking at him, he blinked looking back at Jess, then at the sleeping Taco. He breathed, "LET'S HAVE SEX TACO!"

"WAH!" Taco jumped up and out of her bed. "SEX!? WHERE!?" She started looking around frantically before her eyes laid on a laughing Luffy and Jess.

"YOU!" She pointed at them. "THREESOME!! NOW!"

Jess laughed and Luffy grew confused. "What's a threesome?"

Taco and Jess hit their foreheads and Taco's stomach growled. "I'M HUNGRY!" Taco yelled, stomping out the room. "I DEMAND FOOD!! DO MY BIDDING!"

"YEA!" Luffy yelled with her, catching up with her stomping.

They both kicked open the kitchen door and yelled. "WE DEMAND FOOD!"

Sanji dropped the knife he was using and stared at the two morons in shock before glaring at Luffy.

"CRAP KID!" Sanji rushed and kicked Luffy right out of the kitchen. "WAIT LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!" He then turned to Taco, hearts in his eyes (eye).

"Would you like anything, dear?" He swooned."

"I'm hungry!" Taco whined!

"I'll make you a snack!" Sanji spun to the fridge, ignoring Luffy.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

Jess bounced in after them, sitting down at the table watching the show in front of her with a grin. Taco was drooling watching Sanji prepare her a small snack, well Luffy was pouting saying how unfair Sanji was being. Once the snack was prepared, he handed it off to Taco with hearts in his eyes, "Here you are my dear!"

She grinned eating it in one bite, Luffy pouted from next to her, "I WANT FOOOD!" Sanji glared at him kicking him out of the galley, "WAIT TILL BREAKFAST!" Luffy landed with loud crash, "Sanji, that hurt!"

Taco skipped out of the galley, "I'LL KISS IT BETTER!" Sanji twirled around facing Jess, "What would you like, Jess-chan!?" Jess rolled her eyes, and smiled at him, "Uh, let's see… Nothing."

He looked down at her, "Are you sure?" She nodded vigorously, "Yup!" He smiled, "If you need anything just tell me!" She grinned, "Of course, Sanji!"

Taco laughed as she helped up a mumbling Luffy.

"He's so mean…"

Taco laughed some more and Luffy pouted. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" Taco replied. She squealed when Luffy poked her stomach and she slapped his hand. "Don't do that!" She whined, making Luffy laugh hard.

Taco pouted and glared before she tackled Luffy. "I'm gonna kill joo!"

"What are they doing?"Jess looked to her left to see Usopp and Chopper cowering behind him then shifted her eyes back down to the wrestling Luffy and Taco. "I'm not exactly sure, what they are doing but… Can I have a hug, Chopper?!"He glared at her, "No!"Jess pouted, looking down at the deck before being tackled to the ground. "Taco!"Taco grinned, "You wanted a hug!"Jess pouted again pushing Taco off of her, "I wanted one from Chopper…"Taco pouted, "Am I not good enough?"Jess had tears streaming down her face, "But Chopper's so cuteh and badass! And I get hugs from you all the time... And I wanna cuddle!"

"I CAN CUDDLE!!" Taco exclaimed.

Jess turned from her. "No thanks."

Taco pouted. "I wanna cuddle…." It was then that she noticed a sleeping Zoro on deck and she grinned. "ZORO!" She ran up to him and tackled his sleeping form.

"WAH!" Zoro snapped awake to see Taco all up on him, hugging the life out of him.

"Get off!" Zoro growled.

"No!" Taco whined, hugging him.

Zoro growled and pushed on her head, but she still didn't budge. "Woman…"

"I Dun wanna let go!" Taco rubbed her head on him.

"God, you're annoying!" Zoro growled.

Taco grinned up at him. "Glad I'm doing my job correctly."

Zoro lifted Taco up from the back of her shirt and stood up, holding her at arms length away. "Someone get this idiot away from me."

Jess giggled, "Zoro-kun is sexy when he's annoyed."

He growled tossing Taco to the side, walking to the other side of the ship. Taco had tears running down her face,

"He's meeeeean!"

Jess pointed to Luffy, "Hug him."

She grinned evilly, "I think I can do more then that."

"BREAKFAST!"Luffy was gone in a heart beat after that one word was said, "FOOD!"

"MAYBE SANJI WILL HUG ME!"

"There's no maybe, he will."

Taco looked over at Nami after Jess ran away to request her hug and get some food, "You seriously just appeared out of no where."

Nami shrugged, "It happens."

Taco grinned and grabbed Nami's hand. "To breakfast we go!"

* * *

Taco growled and once again, slapped Luffy's hand away from her breakfast. "NO!"

"I'm hungry!" Luffy whined and Taco growled at him.

"Touch my food again, and you'll end up UNDER WATER!" She flashed her teeth at him and Chopper and Usopp quivered in fear.

"She's scary…."

"She has her moments." Jess told them. "I think she PMS a lot."

"I do not!" Taco protested.

"What's PMS?" Luffy asked.

"It's when a girl get her period." Jess answered him.

Luffy stared and blinked.

"I think you just wasted your time." Robin commented.

Taco nodded and Jess shrugged.

It was a while later after breakfast, and Taco and Jess were laying on the deck, bored as hell.

"I R BORED!" Taco exclaimed, pouting. She sat up and pointed at Jess. "YOU! EXCITE ME!"

Jess blinked before she began to raise her shirt.

"YEA! TAKE IT ALL OFF!" Taco yelled, holding up a random amount of Beli. The money was suddenly snatched form her hand and Jess was hit on the hit and she put her shirt down.

"No Stripping!" Nami yelled, pocketing the money. She walked away and Taco pouted. "It was so damn close…" She mumbled.

"I KNOW!" Jess yelled. "LET'S PLAY HIDE AND SEEK!!"

-End-

_**YAY! HIDE AND SEEK!**_

hehe...

_**...what's with the laugh?**_

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

_**THAT'S IT! -tackles-**_

HI TACO! -giggle-

_**-glares at you- You asked for it...**_

**::Screen Goes Black::**

HELP ! HI ! HELP!

_**COME HERE! DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME!!**_

HEEEEEEEELP SOFI!

_::Sofi slowly walks in::_

_Um....I'm sorry for the interruption...-jumps at crash- But uh...we're having technical difficulties…_

_**GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!**_

NO! SOFI HELLLLLLLLLLP! Oh, and by the way, Squirrels go peep.

_-jumps and sweatdrops- ...What? Oh dear...just please review..._

_**Me: TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES NOW!**_

_Uh...I'm going home now....-runs off-_

NOOOOOOOOOO!NO SEX FOR YOU! -runs away shirtless- REVIEW AND REMEMBER... PEEP!

_**-grabs Jess- Yes…review! -drags Jess to bedroom-**_

HEEEEELP! PIRATEKING! ANYONEEEE!

**-door slams and muffled cries ring in the air-**


End file.
